


De profundis

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: За перекрёстком [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brainfucking, Frottage, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Саске посещает видение, что он убил брата. Всё в его и так непростой жизни путается окончательно. Триггер и попытка разобраться в себе сводят этих троих вместе. Вновь, но немного иначе.Фик — часть цикла «За перекрёстком». В данной истории при битве братьев Учиха Итачи не умер, со временем вернулся в Коноху больным и слепым, попал на попечение Наруто. Когда Саске тоже вернулся в Коноху, они все поселились в одном доме, под присмотром Какаши. «Детские фобии», «Дом на окраине Конохи», «Признание», «Облака», «Простые вопросы» и другие фики — часть цикла, но все они не столько вырванные из огромной истории куски, сколько рассказы по мотивам.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, вычитка Senbai, Rileniya
> 
> Предупреждения: намёки на инцест и threesome, AU, ООС в рамках тогдашнего AU (зима 2008 года), единичный японизм. Автор копался в голове Саске, домыслы и авторские фаноны.

"С той стороны зеркального стекла"  
Б.Г.

  
  
Саске был растерян. Вымотан, огорошен и выбит из колеи.  
Напуган.

  
Когда-то давно он был другим. Настоящим или нет – кто его разберёт. Думать об этом стало бессмысленно и опасно: можно сойти с ума. И иногда он сходил…  
Эти мысли «о другом» не давали ему покоя, напоминая о себе, нередко очень некстати, в самых неожиданных проявлениях, порой усложняя и без того непростую жизнь Саске до чего-то совершенно безумного.

Но раньше позволить себе быть самим собой Саске просто не мог, плохо понимая, что за этим конкретно стоит. Как будто умение не пытаться изображать то, что «хотелось», «надо» и «ждали», было запретной техникой такого уровня, что даже лучший ученик самого безнравственного из саннинов – Орочимару – освоить её так и не смог.

  
Путаница внутренних желаний и дозволений в результате стала просто феерической. Со временем его начало немного отпускать. И всё же, чем больше он пытался разобраться в себе, тем больше ему казалось, что всё становится только ещё более запутанно.  
Но иногда он просто уставал. Тело не выдерживало нагрузок, а разум – напряжения, и тогда Саске надолго либо впадал в ступор, либо в детство. Возвращался к себе-ребёнку, забытому, состоящему из обрывков воспоминаний, похожих на сны или образы лихорадочного бреда, каким он успел побыть совсем недолго в своём далёком детстве. Детстве сладком, память о котором отдавала горчинкой чёрного шоколада, выпрошенной у брата. Брата…

  
Итачи.

  
Как же он ненавидел брата за все непонятные, сумасшедшие выходки, от которых крышу сносило сильнее, чем от травы Пэйна. Саске уяснил точно – и от одного, и от другого можно было предстать перед Богом Смерти без всяких страшных дзюцу Четвертого и проклятого Мангекё.

  
Поэтому именно сейчас, лёжа на диване с плюшевой игрушкой в обнимку, Саске ощущал себя обиженным ребёнком девяти лет от роду, в котором гордость ещё боролась с закостенелыми страхами уже однажды брошенного дитя – страхами, пронесёнными через всю жизнь Учиха Саске и порой притворяющимися невесть чем.

  
  
***

Наверное, так проявлялся стресс. Слоняясь по дому, Саске пытался успокоить острую тревогу и чувство необъяснимого ужаса.

  
Если бы Саске мог отвлечённо осмыслить произошедшее, то он с удивлением обнаружил бы, что его старший брат имеет неплохое, пусть и своеобразное, чувство юмора и может славно шутить… Это открытие, несомненно, потрясло бы его мальчишеский разум, привыкший считать, что Итачи – серьёзный старший брат, слабо и редко проявляющий эмоции. Но отвлечься от собственных проблем и плохого самочувствия не удавалось. Мало того, что Саске ощущал себя неважно, так еще и последнее время эмпатически перенимал дрянное состояние Итачи, который заболел ещё до возвращения в Коноху. Перенимал плохое самочувствие брата, толком не ведая того, а лишь понимая происходящее на интуитивном уровне.

  
Когда Итачи полегчало, Саске как будто развезло, и он третьи сутки выдыхал и отсыпался, пока на него не упала новость.

  
Слухи по Конохе всегда ходили самые невероятные и сумасшедшие, но весть о скоропостижной смерти одного из самых страшных и опасных шиноби, бывшего преступника S-класса – Учиха Итачи, – и о его поминках, на коих, к тому же, присутствовал не один десяток жителей, поразил Саске, как кунай в лоб.

  
Наверное, Саске посмеялся бы над этим абсурдным заявлением: как это умер, если он брата недавно дома видел? И не преминул бы сыронизировать в любимой язвительной манере над дураками, что, как сороки, крали любую блестяшку-сплетню и разносили её по деревне, приправленную острым, будоражащим соусом полуправды.

  
Но тут Саске охватило мерзкое и болезненное ощущение, что в каждой шутке есть доля шутки… А всё остальное – непреложная правда, замаскированная мишурой городских выдумок и оттого ещё более безумная и неуправляемая.

  
  
***

  
Все эти недели Саске всем своим телом чувствовал, как брату плохо. Что Итачи… Умирает.  
И вот…

  
Учиха Итачи – умер.

  
«Так просто?»  
Просто?!  
От этой мысли у Саске внутри всё похолодело, застыло и оборвалось; кожа покрылась липкой испариной, губы онемели.  
Умер.  
Итачи мёртв.

Саске со всхлипом попытался вдохнуть.  
Убит.  
Его руками… Убит.  
  
Рот дёрнулся в злой усмешке.

  
Он его всё-таки убил.  
Он. Его. Всё-таки…  
Убил?  
Безрассудная радость и непередаваемый ужас заполняли Саске до кончиков ногтей.  
Он смог.  
Его согнуло пополам и начало судорожно выворачивать желчью.  
Блевать нечем, желудок свело, в глазах заплясали разноцветные демоны; всё это длилось не более двух минут, но в эти мгновения он – безумен.

  
Учиха Саске сошёл с ума.  
  
На плечо легла чья-то рука. В ней сила, настороженность, участие.  
Какаши-сенсей.  
Хатаке Какаши. Живой человек. Живой…  
Какаши вопросительно посмотрел на Саске, и тот нашёл в себе силы произнести:  
– Мой брат… Итачи…  
– Что с Итачи? – чуть удивлённо и почему-то очень тихо переспросил Какаши. – С ним всё в порядке, – поспешно добавил тот, глядя, как зрачки Саске расширяются, заливая холодной чёрной пустотой бархатную радужку глаз, и сам удивился, чего это он так об Итачи? Но осознал – это именно то, что было необходимо услышать его бывшему ученику.

  
Саске коротко кивнул, закрыл глаза и сглотнул. Его сознание провалилось в белесую муть, хотя краешком разума он понимал, что это не обморок.

  
Какаши донёс Саске до второго этажа, уложил на кровать в спальне, не раздевая, и бережно накрыл одеялом.  
  
Всю ночь Саске снилось, что он находился в своём собственном мире Бога Луны.

  
  
***

  
В комнате почти темно. Над городом сгущались сумерки, превращая квадрат окна в мутно-серый, слабо мерцающий экран.

  
Саске свернулся на диване в нелепой, но удобной позе, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Лежать с широко распахнутыми глазами, которые толком не видят. Возле кровати есть люди: он вроде знает этих двоих, но пока не узнает.

   
Поэтому у него создалось впечатление, что в помещении нет никого живого. Нет, не так, но похоже. И сам он состоял из чистого разума. Но даже эти не-мысли похожи на плоское ощущение, уподобляясь придорожной пыли у ворот их Деревни.

  
Наверное, тогда он должен о чём-то думать, быть свободным от гнетущего внутреннего беспокойства, а так – он просто глюк самого себя. И даже мысли – это не мысли, а набор ощущений, которые просто пребывают в нём. А вот если их начать расшифровывать и пытаться интерпретировать, то вот что выходит…  
  
Под спиной – жёсткий диван. Силуэты мебели в тёмной комнате. Рядом кто-то сидел. Кто-то смутно знакомый… Память неторопливо нащупывала ниточку. Робкая догадка тенью надежды мелькнула в пустой голове.

  
Саске вновь почувствовал себя растерянным ребёнком, заблудившимся на пути в никуда. Он стоял посреди пустого, длинного полутёмного коридора. Потолок терялся в пугающей, дымно-чернильной темноте; казалось, что он один, а взрослые где-то там, и Саске даже слышал их голоса за невидимой стеной, но уверенность, что его найдут и заберут, растворялась в выси вместе с сокрытым во мраке потолком. От страха болезненно сжимается горло и деревенеют ноги, не давая двигаться вперёд.  
Не хватало только плюшевой игрушки, прижатой к детской груди.  
Он – Учиха Саске. Он сильный. Он смелый. Он самостоятельный. Он…  
Не может быть слабым.  
Не может показывать, что он бывает слабым.  
Не…  
Руки непроизвольно дёрнулись.  
Он не может.  
Он не должен.  
Он… А, в бездну мира к Джирайе! Ногами по почкам.

  
– Дай.

  
Фраза вышла отрывистой, словно движение цапающей лапы из-за угла. Тон угрюмого ребёнка. Но Саске сейчас и не ощущал себя взрослым. Поэтому усилием какой-то другой воли он перешагнул через себя. Он попросил.  
_…равносильно признанию слабости…_  
«Я не такой, как ты!»  
Итачи горько усмехнулся.

  
Саске прижал к себе круглую плюшевую игрушку. Маленький леопард, тёплый и мягкий. Он нравился Саске-ребёнку, тому ребёнку, что умер для всех давным-давно, но который тем не менее сейчас крепко и неуклюже прижимал игрушку к груди. Податливый наполнитель под пятнистым мехом смялся сильными мужскими руками.  
Чужой-знакомый мир, чужая-знакомая комната, чужой-знакомый диван, чужие-знакомые люди. Чужое-знакомое тело…  
  
Не то чтобы Саске в этот миг ощущал себя напуганным, расстроенным, брошенным, но растерянность не покидала, хотя… Хотя ему казалось, что многое, в том числе и себя, и свои ощущения, он видит через толщу воды – прозрачную, незримую, но почти осязаемую. И искажающую.  
  
…своё-чужое тело…

  
Он ничтожен и жалок. Он лежал обняв плюшевую игрушку, и неуверенно, насторожено-хмуро смотрел поверх неё в мир, погруженный в чернильно-дымчатые сумерки. Он с трудом мог помнить своё имя и кто он здесь и сейчас. Он не помнил. Но знал.

  
На самом деле Учиха Саске сейчас всё-таки _здесь_ – поскольку здесь его значимое «я».  
Здесь. Здесь ему проще быть самим собой. Но разум продолжал подкидывать идеи о том, насколько он жалок.  
Потому что он слаб…  
Потому что элитный шиноби с набором запретных высших техник не может. Быть. Таким.  
«А каким может?»

  
Сейчас Саске посетила мысль-ощущение, что он напоминает себе Наруто в самом неприглядном варианте. Ему это неприятно. Он испытал неуверенность и – отвращение? брезгливость? презрение? к себе… Но это продлилось несколько секунд, и Саске нашёл в себе впервые за долгое время силы задавить эти глупые, навязчивые, параноидальные метания. Определённо, _здесь_ проще бороться с самим собой.  
_Борьба борьбы с борьбой._

  
К тому же и Наруто – не такой. Только какой? Саске попытался вспомнить, но не смог. Что-то здесь есть неправильное. Наруто. Наруто… Наруто – сильный? Сильный. И он сильный. Будет сильным. Ради себя. Для них… Потому что он – Учиха. Нет. Потому что он – Саске.  
Щёлкнуло воспоминание – ирония в глазах брата.  
Потому что он Саске!  
«Да, вот так, брат».

  
  
Он ненавидел неуверенность и неопределённость. Раньше всё было сильно проще – он хотел силы. И убить брата. И никаких сомнений.  
«Горазд же ты себе врать, Саске…»  
«Заткнись».  
  
***  
…Итачи. Наруто…  
Его злой личный рок. Эти двое.  
Его привязанности, которые он с таким тщанием рвал и которых избегал.  
Его.  
Достигнутые цели?

  
У Саске тяжёлый и непримиримый характер. Он упрям в своих установках.  
...порой настолько идиотских, что даже Наруто позавидовал бы. А вокруг него были живые люди, а не цели, которые необходимо настигнуть и победить.  
Саске сходил с ума. По кругу.

  
«Нестабильный», говорили ему.  
Он просто боялся их потерять.  
Или быть ненужным.

  
«Он же никогда в этом не признается!»  
Итачи, ты…

  
Это было горькое, индиговое отчаянье. Горячий, двухцветный, как мир Цукиёми, ужас. Холодное рыхлое безумие…  
Просто – надежда.  
  
***  
Скупые движения рук, поглаживающих его по голове, чуть путающиеся в волосах твёрдые, прохладные, чуткие пальцы.

  
Саске лежит, не шевелясь, и украдкой наслаждается этой недозволенной в его представлении, редкой и простой лаской брата. Сухой, на грани примитивной механики жест внимания Итачи наполнен для Саске интимностью, нежностью, важностью понимания, что брат рядом, что Итачи понимает Саске, его состояние в эти сказочные минуты настоящей близости и не отталкивает его. И что Итачи позволяет себе эту «слабость»–нежность. И позволяет Саске внимать этой «слабости» потому, что он ему доверяет – пусть только лишь в этот момент – и знает, что Саске об этом знает и понимает Итачи.

  
Но самое главное для Саске из всего этого:  
Итачи по-настоящему рядом.  
Рядом.

  
Он наконец узнал брата среди призраков в этом помещении. Смутные предчувствия облачились в уверенность, как только Саске осознал его руки в своих волосах. Хотя мысль, что он находится в склепе, не покидала. Он старался лежать тихо, изо всех сил вцепившись чуть тёплыми пальцами в жёсткие полы пиджака брата, сжимая пальцы до судорог, болезненного напряжения и не спешащего к нему личного душевного успокоения.

  
Другие две тёплые и сильные руки обвили Саске со спины. Это был Наруто.  
Присутствие лучшего друга он распознал, как не смешно, раньше, и теперь это родное чудовище с полосками на щеках, к которым Саске испытывал отдельную, необъяснимую, тайную нежность, грело его своим теплом, беспокойно ёрзая. Причина беспокойства начинала упираться Саске в бедро... но совсем не раздражала. То ли потому, что ему было не до того сейчас, то ли потому, что он расслабился до состояния, позволяющего воспринимать свойственные темпераменту Наруто способы выражения чувств по-философски спокойно. А сам Наруто был удивительно сдержан в своих приставаниях при всей откровенности голодных и нетерпеливых объятий.

  
Да, Саске, бывало, нередко бесился из-за Наруто. Они кричали друг на друга. Обзывались и дрались. Всегда отчаянно.

Раздражали друг друга неимоверно. Доставали. Ненавидели.  
Наруто не мог не теребить Саске, и тот, теряя терпение и приходя в ярость, не раз отталкивал его.

Эти отношения уже давно стали частью их дружбы, частью их и только их взаимоотношений, ритуала под названием жизнь.

  
Саске любил Наруто.  
Он никогда не говорил об этом. Иногда, украдкой, произносил слово «люблю» про себя, изредка обещая себе, что когда-нибудь научится говорить это вслух.  
У Наруто вместо слова «люблю» равнозначным шло – «хочу!»  
Так они и жили.  
  
Саске любил Наруто…  
Понимание этого нисходило порой на него, как яркое солнце из-за туч посреди бесконечно пасмурного неба, несмотря на то, что любовь Наруто была с ним всегда, как воздух, о котором люди зачастую забывают, привыкая и воспринимая как само собой разумеющееся.  
  
Саске любил Итачи…  
Но, в отличие от его чувств к Наруто, эта любовь была отчаянной, надрывной и зудела хуже экземы, не давая покоя и удовлетворения, сколько ты её не чеши. А вылечиться не было ни возможности, ни желания.  
Итачи был для Саске, как воздух для утопающего, ежесекундно погружающегося в толщу воды.  
  
Иногда у Саске его воздух отбирали.

  
Или он сам проваливался в безвоздушное пространство, утягиваемый призраками прошлого, страхами, болью, отчаянием на дно полного безумия и одиночества. Саске тогда задыхался. Тонул.  
Убивал… если его вовремя не останавливали.

  
Саске не умел говорить о любви.  
Поэтому он продолжал отталкивать Наруто, давать ему подзатыльники, прикрывать в бою спину.  
И кусать от возбуждения жёсткие, как у зверей, подушечки пальцев, занимаясь с ним любовью.  


С Итачи отношения у него складывались крайне медленно и болезненно. Итачи и так по-своему носился за всеми с носовым платком и горшком, чтобы еще надрываться, доказывая свои чувства, и угадывать чувства и желания своего брата. Извольте изъясняться прямо и конкретно, чего вы хотите. А Саске был чудовищно скрытен и не умел говорить о любви.

  
Но он умел любить. Очень криво. Болезненно. По-детски своенравно, капризно, пытаясь собственнически захватить целиком объект своих чувств. По-мальчишески скрытно, незаметно, агрессивно. От природы своей страстно, самозабвенно, преданно. По-учиховски тяжело и непримиримо.

  
***

  
Саске улыбнулся про себя. Выражение сосредоточенного хмурого напряжения и мрачная замкнутость начали сходить на нет. Но если бы кто-нибудь обратил на эти изменения внимание и решил, что он улыбается своим мыслям, – он бы жестоко ошибся.  
Саске всё так же не думал. Не мог думать – пока, всё ещё…  
У него не было никаких мыслей.  
Лишь целый аквариум, наполненный объёмными, местами подранными и помятыми, словно одежда после тяжёлой миссии, ощущениями. Разноцветными, чистыми или засаленными чувствами. Легчайшими, как пух, и тяжёлыми и затаившимися, словно спящий вулкан, впечатлениями. Горькими знаниями и гнилыми догадками, сладкой ложью и невидимой правдой, которые, словно переливчато-глянцевые или матовые пятна цветных рыбок, окружали его, наполняли изнутри. И, не желая облачаться в одеяния конкретных слов, морочили ему голову.  
  
Впрочем, порой Саске делал выводы, после чего неизменно что-нибудь происходило. И, зачастую, проливалась кровь.  
  
Вот и сейчас Саске пребывал в неком подобии пустоты, где не было вечно мельтешащих или угрюмо замерших мыслей, привычных тяжких дум и терзающих душу чувств, которые в некоторые моменты своей жизни он бы променял обратно на сухое безразличие. Но вместо этого в нём дрейфовали обрывки ощущений, как планктон в океане, за стеной из толстого, но хрупкого стекла, к которому Саске прижимался щекой. По коже шла вибрация от стекла, отдавалась дальше, в самую глубь его тела. Вибрация от собственного калейдоскопа мироощущений, задвинутых за эту самую стеклянную стену, как картина в раму, пока разум отходил от шока, а сердце рвалось птицей в клетке.

  
…спросонья наступить на труп своего брата, лежащего у его кровати на коврике в обнимку с диванной подушкой в виде игрушки…  
  
А его ещё спрашивают: «Ну почему ты такой, Саске?»?!

  
  
***

  
– Саске… – Наруто беспокойно шевелится за спиной, коротко целует его шею влажными губами, прижимается к нему сам. Широкие ладони крепко обнимают Саске, и в то же время Наруто сопит, поскуливает от животного, несдерживаемого желания и словно спрашивает этой своей неуверенностью: «Можно?» Страшно смущаясь несвоевременности своего возбуждения, слишком привыкший, что его способы выражения чувств нередко отвергали. Не потому, что противно. Напряжно.  
Добравшись до сексуальной стороны жизни, Наруто столкнулся с тем, что с таким же темпераментом, как у него, народ встречается редко. И утонул в необъяснимых лично для него проблемах о взаимодействии в постели с другими, а оттого порой страшно нервничал. Из-за своего высокого либидо, а также необходимости иногда просто снять стресс. И энергии у него было больше всех – даже не беря в расчёт Лиса. Хотел он часто и много, а кто ж такое потянет? Учиха – вдвоём? Может быть. Так они кочевряжились, каждый на свой лад. Ещё бы, наконец, хоть друг с другом поладили. И его приняли – таким, какой он есть.

  
– Можно, – Саске произносит это спокойно и легко, незаметно усмехнувшись, и добавляет: – Только не тряси так сильно диван, а то укачивает.

  
От собственной невинно-ехидной шуточки – простой и непристойно наглой – Саске непривычно, и потому почти противоестественно весело и легко на душе, словно ему вкололи дозу наркотического вещества. Но здесь он может себе это позволить.

  
– Да ну тебя…

  
Кажется, у Наруто голос охрип от волнения.

  
Саске хочется обнять его рукой, достать губами незакрытый сейчас банданой лоб, ловя колючие светлые пряди ртом, и обозвать его «уссуратонкачи». Но сделать это затруднительно из-за неудобной позы. Наруто прижимается к нему со спины всем телом, обнимая с такой силой, что дух вон. Это Наруто свойственно. Он всё так делает – широкая душа. Только вот у других она не такая большая.

  
Наруто не стал просить или пытаться уломать Саске на что-то большее.

  
«Наруто, ты – похотливая лиса».  
«Так прогони меня».  
«Как будто тебя прогонишь…»

  
Саске откинул голову назад. Наруто. Наруто…  
Как хорошо, что несмотря ни на что, ты не прогоняешься.  
Тот терся о Саске, закусив губу и тяжело дыша, захлёбываясь от болезненного напряжения. Словно Саске в любой момент может оказаться подделкой-клоном и исчезнуть.

  
Сейчас это почти злило – страх Наруто, хотя обычно Саске не задумывался над причиной этого страха. У него с Наруто зачастую было всё просто. Если тот приставал с вполне конкретным желанием, то он либо отвечал, либо применял на друге свой фирменный удар и уходил. Наруто обычно не возражал против такой азбуки Морзе между ними.

   
Другое дело, что на самом деле недотрах был у них обоих… Но у Саске было слишком много своих «но».  
И на фоне складывающихся обстоятельств картина вырисовывалась более чем трагикомичная.  
  
Саске поудобнее уложил свою голову на подушке и сжал ладонь Наруто, лежавшего за ним на боку, закинувшего на него руку и привычно сопящего в ухо. Усмехнулся тепло, без извечного сарказма. Было что-то чуточку фарсовое и немного неловкое в ситуациях, когда ему как назло трахаться не хотелось, но Наруто отталкивать не было сил и видимых причин. Обычно всё наоборот.

В такие моменты он просто закрывал глаза и позволял Наруто сделать всё самому.  
На этом мысли Саске направились в другое русло. И тут он неожиданно вспомнил о брате, сидящем рядом с ними.

   
«О да, Саске. Голова у тебя включается, как всегда, вовремя».  
«Заткнись».

  
Мысль была тревожной и грозилась перерасти в панику. Вторжение носило отпечаток интервенции и моментально вышибало из равновесия, едва-едва пойманного и настроенного.

  
Как Итачи относится ко всему происходящему? Может, ему неприятно на это смотреть? Может, он испытывает отвращение, брезгливость, ненависть к нему? Может…

  
«Тебе надо завести привычку не делать выводы».  
«Отвали».

  
Саске попробовал притормозить лавину паникёрских мыслей, и ему это почти удалось. Но досада, перерастающая в испуг, давила изнутри не хуже потока, прорывающего износившуюся плотину…  
Он совершенно не собирался отталкивать Наруто потому, что Итачи не любил смотреть на чужой трах.  
И Саске не хотел, чтобы брат уходил.  
Он зажмурился, сжал зубы.  
Что за придурошные мысли?  
Гнать от себя это дерьмо.  
Он…  
Запутался.  
  
Невесомое, но вполне материальное пожатие его ладони чужими пальцами. Чужими? Ха. Итачи. Брат…  
Глубокий вдох и выдох.  
Это же Наруто и Итачи.  
Его Наруто и Итачи.  
Его брат.  
Его друг.  
Итачи никогда не сделает такой глупости. И не подумает такой мерзости.  
Саске, ты придурок.  
  
Наруто за спиной Саске дёргается, выгибаясь и крепче прижимаясь к нему, когда тело освобождается от напряжения, дошедшего до пика. Наруто ещё некоторое время потряхивает, по телу пробегают отзвуки оргазма, и затем он полностью расслабляется, изредка вздрагивая. Но продолжает крепко держать в своих объятьях Саске.  
«Уссуратонкачи».  
– Са-ас…  
Наруто глотает часть его имени, всхлипывая. Плачет?..

  
Саске закусывает губу. Сколько они вместе, а он до сих пор не до конца привык к тому, что Наруто от сильных эмоций плачет. Даже не плачет – просто слёзы льются, и он так смешно шмыгает носом, а иногда и вовсе не замечает слёз.  
Это просто странная особенность его психики.  
В такие моменты Саске прижимал светловолосую голову к себе, позволяя промочить насквозь свою рубашку: быстрый секс без особых ласк вполне был в их духе.  
Или брезгливо отталкивал.  
Наруто был к такому привычен. Не возражал ни в одном из вариантов.  
Принимал Саске таким, какой он был.  
И есть.  
  
Когда рубашка всё-таки промокла, Саске отстранился от Наруто, начавшего клевать носом.  
Интересно, как они втроём сейчас выглядят со стороны? Хотя нет, не интересно, потому что он знает – ужасно. Изнутри всё по-другому. Изнутри всегда всё по-другому.  
  
Саске осторожно тянет брата за совсем ледяную руку.  
– Бра-ат… Полежи со мной рядом.  
– Итачи, иди к нам… – сонно бормочет Наруто.

   
Итачи смотрит на него невидящими глазами сверху вниз, не шевелясь. Медленно встаёт и перемещается на сторону, где лежит Саске. Он моментально сдвигается, подпихивая задремавшего Наруто к стенке. Итачи ложится на спину, похожий на призрака, на какую-то странную, жутковатую куклу – холодную, красивую, неживую. Но Саске знает, что всё это обманчиво. Сейчас это знание приносит ему покой.

  
Итачи позволяет Саске обнять себя, вжаться в сухой, твёрдый, жёсткий бок. Неудобный, но сейчас это не имеет значения…

  
Сзади посапывает их, Учиха, личное солнце. Итачи вдруг улыбается брату, словно бы очнувшись ото сна. На самом деле Итачи просто очень молчалив и замкнут. А ещё малоэмоционален от природы – или от жизни? Хотя на самом деле в детстве брат улыбался чаще, Саске этот факт помнит, а вот улыбку – уже нет. Итачи может казаться бездушным, но внутри у него чувств и эмоций ничуть не меньше, чем у Саске и Наруто. Просто они несколько другие. Они – почти всегда внутри. И...  
_Итачи не умеет говорить о любви._  
Саске совершенно не понимает брата. Но порой остро чувствует его.  
  
Саске лежит, ощущая себя нереально живым. Время словно бы остановилось, чтобы он мог успеть насладиться моментом удивительной близости, такой сильной и глубокой, что, просто держась за брата и неуклюже к нему прижимаясь, Саске испытывал ни с чем несравнимое наслаждение – сильнее секса, сильнее боли. Как будто волны энергии вливались в него через Итачи, и Саске потряхивало от столь откровенного, непередаваемого никакими словами контакта.

  
С обеих сторон к нему прижимались теплые тела брата и Наруто, и, пригревшись, он начал уплывать в сон. Итачи жив. Они все живы. Один кошмар закончился, другой ещё не успел начаться – в том, что он будет, сомневаться, увы, не приходилось. И не важно, именно сейчас, пусть только сейчас и здесь, не важно, что будет дальше.  
Они выживут.  
Они очень постараются.  
Ведь так, брат?

  
Да, Саске…

**Author's Note:**

> "De profundis" - "Из глубин".  
> Начало покаянного псалма, который читается как отходная молитва над умирающим.


End file.
